


Stable AU

by Thorinsmut



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Nwalin Week, lol what is canon, nori and dwalin are horses, somehow this works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Nwalin week prompt: Alternate Universe</p><p>Dwalin is a vicious retired police horse<br/>Nori is a semi-retired show pony<br/>They spend a very pleasant day together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stable AU

**Author's Note:**

> I blame mariejacquelyn and asparklethatisblue for this. Because MJ has been drawing carousel ponies and then we shipped them in the chat.  
> I threatened to write it, and I did.  
> the Stable AU.

.

Nori had figured out early that _any_ gate could be opened, if you figured out the trick of it. Watching the way the humans did it was often helpful.

Sometimes using a stick was necessary, but _any_ gate could be opened.

It was a lovely warm morning outside, he could _smell_ it, so Nori opened his stall door and let himself out into it. He lifted his head and tail high, high-step prancing the way that made the crowds cheer, long silky mane and tail flowing behind him.

But there _was_ no crowd to prance for.

Nori _could_ find the stable hands and get himself chased all over the grounds – always a fun morning for everyone – but that wasn't what he was after today. The apple tree at the end of the bottom pasture was finally ripening. He could _smell_ it.

But there was a stop he had to make first, if he wanted to be able to spend any time there. It didn't take him long to make it to Dwalin's paddock. He'd found the old police horse on accident, jumping his fence to escape the stable hands and then having to run as fast as he could and jump back _out_ to save his own life from the towering beast who lived within.

Dwalin was huge and vicious and violent, and far more fun to tease than the stable hands, but once he'd gotten _used_ to Nori he had another use.

Nori made it to Dwalin's paddock, and the scarred police horse whickered gently and sniffed at him over his gate while Nori worked at opening it. He'd smelled the apples too, and once the gate was opened he followed along at a leisurely pace. They nibbled on the fresh grasses growing along the paths and ambled down to the bottom pasture to the apple tree. It grew on the fencerow, so there was no need to open a gate to get to it.

Nori could, standing up on his hind hooves, reach a few of the apples in the branches. Dwalin contented himself with the few that had already fallen.

They ate the sweet apples, and then grazed on the tender grass along the pathway, not straying too far from each other.

When the stable-hands found them, Dwalin proved his usefulness, baring his teeth with his ears pinned back and the whites of his eyes showing. The stable hands were _terrified_ of him. Most of them wouldn't have _anything_ to do with him.

As long as Nori didn't stray too far from Dwalin, no one would put him back in his stall.

It was nice there under the apple tree. The day grew hot quickly, but the dappled shade was nice and there was a breeze. Nori and Dwalin dozed, head-to-tail to keep the flies from bothering each other's faces.

Later they grazed some more and had a few more apples, and then Nori tentatively tried grooming Dwalin. The old police horse hadn't had _that_ in a long time, and he made contented little huffing sounds as they leaned their necks together to groom around each other's withers.

It was _very_ nice to have someone get to all those itchy spots that were so hard to reach. They were both very relaxed once they were done with that, so they took another nap leaning against each other in the apple tree's shade.

Nori perked up when he heard a familiar whistle up the path.

Ori!

He left Dwalin's side to prance up to the boy, dancing sideways with his _very best_ high steps for a few steps before he settled to sniff at his hair. Dwalin followed behind at a more leisurely pace. Ori clipped a lead to Nori's light halter and broke the carrot he'd brought in half, offering the first half to Nori on his palm.

Nori took the lovely sweet carrot to happily crunch on it. Ori held the second half of carrot out, holding Nori back from getting to it, toward Dwalin. The old police horse gently lifted it from Ori's palm and then turned to graze on some grass beside the path.

Nori followed Ori as the boy led him back up the path toward the stable, and Dwalin followed behind. When they reached his paddock Dwalin turned to go back in to his pen, and a white-haired man closed the gate behind him.

But that didn't matter. Any gate could be opened.

Maybe tomorrow, if the weather was still good.

.

Ori smiled at Balin as the older man closed 'the demon horse' into his paddock.

“I thought for _sure_ you were going to lose that hand, laddie.” Balin said, shaking his head, “Dwalin _has_ taken fingers before.”

“He didn't.” Ori said, wiggling his completely unharmed fingers, and Balin shook his head again.

“It was a risk I'd rather not see you take.” he said, but then he smiled as Nori gently lipped at Ori's hair and Ori did what he could to rescue his braids from being eaten.

“I've never seen Dwalin so relaxed, though... not since....” Balin trailed off, looking after the grizzled draft horse, “I never thought that houdini of yours would be _good_ for him.”

“Nori's a good horse.” Ori defended, and ignored the Dori-voice in the back of his head that griped he'd defend satan incarnate if he came on four hooves. “Since what?” he asked, defending his braids from Nori's nibbling again.

“You haven't heard the story?” Balin asked, gesturing with his white-bearded chin toward Dwalin, “He was a police horse... when he turns... _there_ you can see the scars. He was shot. Still has the bullets in him. He was lucky to survive.”

Ori made a sympathetic sound, and Balin nodded. His voice was quieter and sadder as he continued. “Dwalin was lucky to survive. His officer didn't. Thorin. A good friend of mine. Died right on his back.”

Ori leaned against Nori for comfort, his heart clenching at the thought.

“Dwalin caught the shooter. Killed him. Stomped him to death... but he's been a changed horse since. He's no good to the force, so I keep him here. It's not _his_ fault, and I won't see him put down for it.” Balin finished.

“Maybe they should be housed together.” Ori suggested, winding part of Nori's long mane around his fingers, “If he makes Dwalin better and he keeps breaking him out to be together with him...”

“Perhaps so, but I don't think your brother would approve of risking his star show pony that way.” Balin said.

“...I don't know if he is...” Ori started quietly, “I mean... _I'm_ not going to show him, and since the accident Dori...” Ori wasn't sure he'd _ever_ get back on a horse, much less _Nori_.

“Ah, laddie.” Balin said understandingly, resting his hand briefly on Ori's shoulder before brushing Nori away from lipping at his braids again. “Dori loves the crowd almost as much as this diva of yours.” he ruffled Nori's mane, “The horses are in his blood. He'll be back, he just needs a little time.”

Ori smiled at the reassurance, and walked back up to the stable to give Nori a brushing, and maybe braid his mane and tail, before taking him out on a ride.

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> MJ made a gif.  
> http://mariejacquelyn.tumblr.com/post/85440717701/a-little-looping-gif-because-thorinsmuts-stable
> 
> (I have it on good authority that police horses are sweet and gentle and show ponies can be terrors, but for the purposes of the story...)


End file.
